


Stay

by wolf91ice



Series: Ed/Roy series [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf91ice/pseuds/wolf91ice
Summary: Ed makes a choice.





	Stay

Ed stared at the wooden door in front of him warily. He’d come all this way only to be stopped by a stupid door. Growling in frustration he turned away to stomp down the walk way back to the street. The mid-autumn air was cool and the setting sun was casting long shadows down the walk way. Stopping at the sidewalk the blond glared down at his boots.

“Dammit” Ed muttered, his hands coming up to roughly scrub at his face. “Just knock once he’s probably not even home.” 

Taking a deep breath Ed turned back around to face the two-story brick house. Walking back up to the door he brought up his right hand up to pound on the solid door. When no immediate answer came the blond swore under his breath again and turned away from the door. Before he could get more then a couple steps the door opened spilling soft light on the stoop, followed by a voice that Ed had both been hoping and dreading to hear. 

“Fullmetal?”

Ed could feel himself tense, his heart pounding and a nauseous feeling in his stomach that he refused to believe was nerves. 

“I’m not a state alchemist any more Bastard General.” Ed turned to get his first look at Roy Mustang in five years. It was too dark to see his eyes, but his hair had started to grey around his temples and there was more creases to his face then before. He was wearing the uniform shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons undone. He still had the uniform pants on, but had removed the skirt. 

“Apologies Edward” Mustang said, in the same voice he used to give Ed orders in before. “I’m simply surprised to find you on my door step after so long.” A smirk started to grow on his face. “Still to short to read street signs?”

Ed gritted his teeth against the instinctive biting answer. Taking a deep calming breath he steeled himself. “Do you remember before Al and I went back to Resembool at the hospital?” Ed asked “After you got your sight back?” 

Mustangs eyes were boring into Ed from the door, trying to read why Ed was bringing this up now.

“Yes I believe I do.” Must-Roy said. He was looking less like he was waiting for bad news. “We talked about our future plans and I-“ Roy cut himself off his jaw clenching looking over Ed’s shoulder.

Ed nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. “ You asked me to stay here in central with- with you.” Roy looked back at Ed catching his eye. Hope had started to creep on to his face. “ I left and I’m sorry that I did. I thought that I should want something different- a normal life after everything that Al and I had been through, and I know you haven’t been waiting for me, but if you want-“

“Edward” Roy said sharply, looking at Ed in shock. Ed took a deep breath, breathing deeply after his tirade. “Would you like to come in?”

Ed blinked. “What?”

Roy smiled gently, his hand reaching out to brush Ed’s bangs aside. “ Would you like to come in? To stay?”

Ed felt relief flood his body. His left hand coming up to catch Roy’s squeezing gently

“Yes” He said simply, following Roy into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything anywhere in a long time. People encouraged me to start posting so here you go! I have an idea to make this apart of a series hopefully I can get around to it soon.  
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
